Love until their dying day
by Dinky chix
Summary: this is my first Klaine slash, its also an mpreg Im working on 4 other stories at the minute so i will be going back to posting regularly


Blaine Anderson stood at his locker getting his books for his morning classes when he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, stood at the end of the hallway trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible.

Blaine wanted to go and talk to the beauty but the bell had rung, so he had to go to class but he vowed that by the end of the day he would know everything about the shy beauty one way or another.

Kurt Hummel stood at his locker trying not to be touched by the other boys, when he felt eyes on him, he turned slowly and his breath got caught in his throat at the handsome teen at the other of the hallway staring at him, Kurt looked once more before turning and walking away to class, he was damaged, someone that handsome would never want me he thought to himself as he walked to class, getting there just as the warning bell rang. He had been at Dalton for a week now, and he still got a little lost in the castle like school.

At the end of the day Blaine had found out that the shy beauty was called Kurt and was a transfer student, an emergency transfer at that, and by the end of the week he knew everything, but not why he had he been transferred, that he was part of his old glee club and a cheerleader, Blaine now needed a plan to get to know the shy teen. He had even searched for videos of the two teams, finding out that Kurt was talented and flexible, and liked the thought of a flexible Kurt a lot.

So the following Monday he walked up to Kurt and started talking. He had waited till lunch so he had more time to talk to the shy teen.

"Hello" Blaine said trying not to make the younger boy jump, he had spent the previous week watching Kurt and seeing how the younger boy jumped at everything and flinched at anyone touching him even by accident, he knew that he would have to go slowly to gain the trust of the young beauty, and he didn't mind that as long as he got to know Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt answered he couldn't believe it, the handsome teen from the previous week was talking to him, he wanted to pinch himself to see if he was sleeping but since the attack he hadn't slept a full night.

"I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine said, he was trying to be cool, calm, collected and be the dapper young man that Dalton academy was trying to turn him in to, but he was nervous, the last time he had felt this nervous, he was about to go on stage for the first time as lead singer with the warblers.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt introduced himself, he didn't know why the most popular boy was talking to him, but he didn't want to chase Blaine away by saying something stupid.

"Would you like to come to Warblers practise" Blaine asked, the warblers were an important part of his social life, he just hoped he could persuade Kurt to join so he could spend even more time with the younger beauty to get to know him before he asked him out, and with the younger boy's countertenor voice he would be perfect in the a-cappella group.

"I can't" Kurt said trying not to hyperventilate at the thought of being around so many boys, ever since the attack Kurt hadn't been able to be in large group's of people especially other boy's, Blaine saw how panicked Kurt was getting so he changed the invitation quickly.

"We could go to the library" Blaine said hoping the quieter and less populated option worked better for Kurt.

"The library" Kurt whispered embarrassed he had nearly had a panic attack in front of his crush. He had been hearing stories about the popular boy all week and he had liked what he had heard, Blaine from the stories he was turning in to the perfect man.

Soon they were in the library studying and talking quietly, just getting to know each other, as Blaine found more about the shy boy he was sitting next to, the more he wanted to date him, and eventually marry him. He knew that one day they would be getting married and end up having a large family of singers just like the Von Trapps. Just liked he always dreamed of having.

Over the following few weeks Blaine and Kurt would hang out after school on their own before Burt came and picked Kurt up, or the younger boy had to go home for dinner, Kurt wasn't used to having any friends except Noah Puckerman or his dad so he had to get used to someone else wanting to spend time with him, but he was getting used to it slowly, eventually the warblers joined them one by one so Kurt didn't get over whelmed at the large group of boys at once.

The warblers were getting concerned when Blaine kept missing warblers practise and with the competitions coming up they needed their lead vocalist, so they had confronted him, and found out that the singer was falling in love, so the remaining warblers decided that they had to get to know the young man that Blaine was falling for, and after they saw how nervous and shy Kurt was they decided one by one was the best plan until the younger teen was comfortable enough around them to join them in the choir room.

Kurt was still nervous around large groups still but he didn't jump or flinch so much as he became friends with all the larger and older boys, he had yet to tell any of his new friends why he had been transferred, but the court date for the attack was coming up and he was sleeping less again and jumping more and the warblers were becoming worried, so they sent Blaine to find out how they could help.

On a normal day the entire a cappella group would join Blaine and Kurt in the library and do their homework before moving to the choir room to practise, but the week before the trial Blaine was on his own when he went to meet Kurt from his last class to walk to the library. Where for the first time since Kurt had been adopted by the a-cappella group they would be on their own until Burt came to pick Kurt up.

"hey Sweetie" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand, even though they weren't dating Blaine still wanted to so he was getting the shy boy used to the pet name and the occasional hug and kiss.

"hey Blaine" Kurt said blushing, he hadn't told the older teen but he liked being Blaine's Sweetie and the hugs and the kisses he got, but he knew as soon as he told Blaine the truth of his past he would lose them.

On the way to the library Kurt realised that they were going to on their own, but he didn't say anything until they got to the table that the warblers had claimed as their own when they were all there.

"Where is everybody" Kurt asked trying not to panic he knew he could trust Blaine but this close to the trial he began to panic he knew that they had been left on their own in the library so Blaine could find out his deepest and darkest secret.

"Sweetie..." Blaine said looking at Kurt and began to worry if the plan that the rest of the group had come up with was a good one when he saw how pale the younger boy was getting.

"Blaine what's going on" Kurt asked panicking, he hated the hurt look Blaine got at the use of his name, Kurt had started to call him honey, but he wasn't thinking straight at that second all he was thinking about was how he was going to lose Blaine when the older boy found out what had happened to him before he was transferred.

"Sweetie, deep breaths" Blaine said seeing that Kurt was close to hyperventilating, soon Kurt's breathing was back to normal, he had seen the younger boy have a panic attack before when the warblers had started to join them so he knew how to calm him down, sitting next to each other at the warbler table in the library Blaine explained what the council of the warblers had decided, leaving Blaine out of the plan till the end of his last lesson which he shared with David the council chair and he was about to pick Kurt up from his last class of the day.

"I should be mad, but they care" Kurt said of their group of friends. He wasn't mad at Blaine, he hadn't known and he knew he had to tell his best friend what had happened and what was going on the following week. He was just afraid that if Blaine knew the truth he would lose the older boy and the rest of the warblers. Over the weeks that the other boys had started to join them Kurt had found a friend in every member of the a cappella group. He did his homework with Trent, he danced with Cameron, he gossiped with Nick and Jeff, he helped Thad, Wes and David chose the songs that they would sing and he was best friends with Blaine he couldn't lose all that.

For the first time since his attack he was beginning to feel human again, and he had only had that feeling with Noah and his dad.

"My rape trial is next week" Kurt said in a small voice not looking at Blaine hoping that he didn't hear the chair next to him being put under the table as the boy he was slowly fall in love with walked out on him.

But all he felt was Blaine taking his hand in comfort and the quiet reassurance of the older teen, so he began his tale.

"His name is David Karofsky he was a senior and he had bullied me ever since I got there, but last year I confronted him, I followed him to the locker room and pushed and pushed, he kissed me, I was in shock and didn't react quick enough so the next thing I knew he was on me and ripping my clothes, soon he was in me, I tried to scream but he slapped me making me hit my head and knocking me unconscious, when he was finished he left me there, he left me there bleeding and crying I would of died I was bleeding that badly if coach Bieste hadn't come in, she called my dad and an ambulance, I had to tell them what had happened, and when my dad found out, the police were called they arrested him in front of the whole school and the trial is next week" Kurt said hoping to get through his story with the hope that he didn't lose Blaine

"Oh Sweetie" Blaine said hugging the smaller boy to his chest as Kurt cried, at times like this he was glad for the fight club he had started, he needed to go beat up a punch bag and as soon as Kurt left for the night, he would be going to the gym and beating one.

"I'll come with you" Blaine said as Kurt sobbed in to his chest

"I can't ask you too" Kurt tried to protest but the look Blaine wore made it seem it wasn't open for discussion Blaine was going to the trial with Kurt even if the smaller boy wanted him to or not. Secretly Kurt was happy that Blaine was so adamant about going with him, otherwise he would of only of had his dad and Noah, and he was pleased that Blaine wasn't running in the other direction.

On the first day of the trial the entire warblers were in the public gallery of the courthouse where Kurt's case was being heard. Kurt was shocked and pleased at the warblers being there to support him, the only people who sat next to him were Burt and Blaine Noah Puckerman was close by thou he was the other side of Burt eyeing the warblers in their uniforms, trying to figure out if the group was going to hurt his little brother, and eyeing Cameron hungrily.

He had only told Kurt that he was gay not trusting the other New Directions but he had a feeling he could be moving to Dalton as well, ever since Kurt had left McKinley Noah felt lost and was beginning to go back to his old ways, he knew that if he talked to his Saba and Savta they would be willing to pay for Dalton, because after coming out to his family his grandparents were the only ones who were still talking to him, even his mother had thrown him out.

Soon the trial was done for the day, so Puck left meeting Kurt in the hallway, hugging the smaller teen, smiling when he saw the jealously in Blaine's eyes, and a little in Cameron's eyes as well.

"Kurtie" Puck said happy that his little brother looked better and even happy for the first time in a long time, he thought back to how they became close

Flashback

It was another day of being tossed in dumpsters and slushie facials, and Kurt was sick of it. So when Noah Puckerman came to him after glee to say sorry he was shocked and surprised, but accepted the apology anyway.

"Kurt I'm sorry" Puck said as they were the only ones left in the room, Kurt had lately been trying to stay as late as possible to avoid the football and hockey teams so Puck knew that then would be the perfect time to talk to the teen.

"Puckerman" Kurt said so shocked he needed to sit down he had never heard the jock say those words and to him no-less

"Please Kurt I am sorry" Puck tried again, he had spent the week watching the younger teen, seeing how the rest of the new directions treated him, how the teachers treated him and how the school treated him, and he was instantly shocked, angered and saddened at how one teenager could be treated so badly by so many. He knew that there were others that were bullied, but Kurt was the victimised in the school, even after becoming step- brothers with Finn, one of the most popular boy's in the school.

"Why now" Kurt asked, until he could be sure of Puck's intentions he would suspicious of the older boy.

"Because I need your help" Puck said quietly he hated to admit but he did need the younger boy's help, so over the next hour Noah Puckerman came out to Kurt telling the younger boy how he wanted to tell his rather orthodox family, he also wanted to graduate high school so he wanted help passing all of his classes so he could get out of lima, Kurt could see that Puck was being serious so he invited the older teen to his house so they could study, becoming as close as brothers.

End flashback

The friendship between the boys had saved them many times, Puck never went to juvie because he had Kurt to talk to and Kurt never gave in to his urge to end his life after his attack, because Puck was there when the younger boy needed him the most.

Soon all the warblers had been introduced to Noah Puckerman and Blaine realised that his jealously over the bigger teen was unjust, they were brothers. Especially when Noah started to flirt with Cameron, the beat-boxing warbler seemed to enjoy the attention of the muscly teen, so he started to flirt back.

"you didn't have to come" Kurt said looking at the warblers holding Blaine's hand with his dad stood at the other side of him, Burt had liked the life he could see returning to his baby boy and it was thanks to the dapper young man on Kurt's arm and the dapper looking boys in front of them. Even Puck couldn't fault them, even with the way Kurt was smiling at the group of boys in front of them.

"yes we did" Wes said, he was the one that had found Blaine the night Kurt told the other boy what was going on and Blaine was beating the punching bag in the gym so hard his hands were getting red and bloody as he foregone his gloves.

Flashback

Wes walked towards the gym as he heard the sounds of hands hitting the canvas bag and the chains holding it to the ceiling creaking with the force of the punches. No one had seen Blaine since dinner, with Kurt only staying till dinner most days before going home, Blaine had disappeared as soon as the younger teen left campus

"Blaine" Wes said coming to a stop at the sight of his usually calm friend laying in to the punching bag so hard it was swinging wildly, as if it was a person.

"He was raped" Blaine said getting angrier and punching the bag harder, he had been in the gym since Kurt left campus and his hands had begun to hurt but he didn't care, Wes was shocked that their small friend had gone through that

"when is the trial" Wes asked, he had a feeling it was soon or Blaine wouldn't of been in the gym beating seven day lights out of the punching bag

"Next week" Blaine grunted as he continued to punch the bag swinging in front of him

"I shall talk to the boys and Mr Dalton" Wes said leaving the gym, soon David was in the gym keeping an eye on Blaine, Kurt may not of been an official member yet but he was still their friend so they would protect him, they were joined by the other warblers as the news travelled around the group, even Trent who was the most passive of the group started to beat a punching bag with the others.

End flashback

At the end of the week the trial was over, the evidence was against Karofsky, so he would be getting a prison sentence no matter what.

The gallery was filled again with the warblers and Noah, both Noah and the warblers hadn't come to every day of the trial, the only ones who had been there every day were his dad and Blaine, Kurt fell a little more in love with the older boy each day of the trial, even after hearing about his attack in greater detail the older boy stayed by his side.

Soon the jury had come back with their verdict, and it was a unanimous guilty, Kurt heard nothing after the verdict he blanked what the judge was saying about his ex-tormenters sentence, he could feel Blaine wanting to react and he knew that the warblers wanted to react but they would wait until the judge let them leave.

Soon they were allowed to leave and he was pulled in to the arms of his new friends as they jumped around making happy noises in celebration at the verdict, soon Burt had to whistle to get every ones attention making many of the people in the courthouse to look at him strangely but Burt ignored them, he was happy.

"Right party at ours" Burt said to the cheering group of teenagers. He had been planning the party for a week no matter what.

Ever since Kurt had come home from Dalton the day he and Blaine talked for the first time, he could see the life begin to spark in his son's eyes again, he had watched it grow with every new boy that joined the little group, and when Kurt started to help the council with the song choices, Burt knew that his house would soon be filled with his son's singing again and he couldn't wait, it had been too quiet for his liking.

Soon everyone were on their way to Kurt and Burt's house to start the celebration, Carole had stayed behind to get everything ready whether they won or they lost. Finn was still at school when everyone came piling in to the house all cheering and singing making Burt smile as Kurt joined in, it was the first time he had heard his baby boy sing since his attack, and it was the warblers doing and he was so happy. He was just glad he could afford Dalton now.

Suddenly their happy party was interrupted by Finn coming home and Rachel following him with a superior look on her face.

"what are you doing here Berry" Santana said, she and Brittany had been the only other two of the new directions that still talked to Kurt since his transfer and they were happy that Kurt was singing and smiling again, they had been at the house helping Carole set the party up, but if they didn't get rid of Rachel soon the smile would disappear and not come back till Monday, when he was back at Dalton.

"Well seeing as this is where my boyfriend lives I should ask you what are you doing here" Rachel said snidely, she had blackmailed Finn to go back out with her, like the other boys she had dated in the past, she had either had to pay them or blackmail them. She was ignoring the large group of boys in the living room, not knowing that they were a rival glee club.

"Miss Berry you are not welcome here" Burt said trying to keep his temper, he could see Kurt's smile fade even though he was surrounded by the warblers the older boys were protecting his son and being held by Blaine and he couldn't of been prouder, of his son's new friends.

"Please Burt you know that's not true" Rachel giggled as if she had, heard the funniest joke ever written. Burt and Carole both saw red, nodding to Santana and Noah to escort the unwelcomed girl from their home.

"Finn are you just going to stand there and let them do this" Rachel screamed as she was dragged from the house.

"Yes" Finn said as he looked at Kurt and saw the start of his smile returning, he had been a horrible brother since the attack, and he knew he had a long way to get back in to the good books of his friend and step brother, Noah Puckerman had been a better brother over the last few months and Finn hated that, Kurt was his brother.

After Rachel had left the warblers moved away from Kurt, but the ones the younger teenager was closet too stayed close enough in case Kurt needed them. Finn walked over to Blaine and Kurt, he could see that Blaine was calming Kurt down from one of the younger teen's less crippling panic attacks, he was a little jealous, he had never been able to do that, he caused them, more often than not.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Finn said, he had lot to make up for, he knew that he and Kurt would never be as close as they once were but he was willing to try, he missed his little brother.

"I know Finn" Kurt said surprising the taller teen by hugging him, Kurt hadn't forgiven him yet but he would one day.

Soon the party moved outside in the garden so they could take advantage of one of the first warm days of the spring. The boys were soon playing either playing touch football or they were sat in the shade gossiping like Kurt, Nick and Jeff.

After the party started to wind down the warblers were reluctant to leave their little friend for the weekend, but Burt had promised that Blaine and Noah could stay the weekend, so the other warblers left feeling better that their little friend would have someone staying with him.

By the end of the weekend, Blaine had asked Burt for permission to court Kurt, and Burt had said yes much to the delight of Blaine, the teen had even asked for the help of both Noah and Finn, and the older boys were happy to help. He didn't know which scared him the most asking Burt or having Noah and Finn hear what he said about their brother.

Flashback

It was the Saturday after the trial had ended and Carole and Kurt where in the kitchen baking while Blaine, Burt Finn and Noah were in the garden doing various chores, Burt had tried to stop both Noah and Blaine but they reasoned that with them being so close to Kurt they would be over so much they might as well pull their weight.

"Mr Hummel may I ask you something please" Blaine asked as he and Burt cleaned the grill from the party the night before. Burt had told all of the warblers to call him by his first name so he knew that when Blaine called him Mr Hummel the younger boy was serious about what he was about to say.

"Yes Blaine" Burt said watching the young man that made his baby boy smile again, he could tell the younger man was nervous, and had a feeling why he was nervous.

"Over the last 2 months I have come to value the friendship that Kurt and I have forged, however, my reasons for befriending him were purely selfish, when I first saw him at his locker at Dalton trying to make himself as small as possible I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. I was going to ask him out straight away but then I watched him and saw how shy he was, and I realised that I would have to work up to that and I am glad I did as I found out that not only was he beautiful on the outside, he is even more beautiful on the inside. He has helped every member of the warblers in one way or another, for sometimes nothing in return. Ever since my first sighting of your wonderful son I have fallen a little in love with him every day, so Mr Hummel I was wondering if I may have your permission to court your son" Blaine asked, as he had been talking both Noah and Finn had joined Burt and Blaine on the patio to listen to the usually dapper young man nervously ask Burt the most important question of his life.

"ever since you and Kurt became friends I have seen my confident baby boy come back to me and I will be forever grateful for that, ever since that monster attacked him, I was scared I was going to lose him but I am not as scared as I once was, he has smiled more in the last 2 months than he has in the last year and this morning I heard him singing and I can hear him singing now, so yes Blaine you have my permission to court him" Burt said smiling.

He had been telling the truth, ever since Kurt had been attacked he hadn't even sung anything, and for a boy that sang from his shower in the morning until he was asleep at the end of the day, Burt had got worried, but he had Kurt singing a song from Wicked that morning and he could hear his son singing along to the radio as he and his step mother baked in the kitchen.

The only other time the house had been devoid of singing was when Elizabeth had died, and they were both grieving.

"Thank you Mr Hummel" Blaine said smiling and letting the breath he was holding out, he turned around seeing Noah and Finn standing there listening for the first time, but before he could ask for their help they smiled and nodded letting Blaine know that they would be happy to help, and approved of Blaine court their little brother.

End flashback

Blaine needed a plan and he knew who he was going to ask for help, he was going to call a warbler meeting after Kurt left on Monday to have some help brainstorming ideas on how to win the boy that he had fallen in love with over.

A month after the trial had been won the warblers were back to normal, but this time they had a new member, Noah had turned up at Dalton in uniform, asking Kurt to help him find his locker.

Flashback

Noah Puckerman was nervous as he stood outside of the biggest school he had seen, to him it looked like Hogwarts and he was expecting Dumbledore to come and greet him. He was so glad his Saba and Savta had come through with the tuition for private school, he could now get back on track and get out of Lima. He had spent all night on Sunday talking to them and explaining why he wanted to go to Dalton, and for the first time it seemed that the older couple were ashamed of their daughter and her treatment of her only son. They didn't care that Noah was gay as long as he was happy.

He had already met with Mr Dalton so now all had to do was find Kurt and his locker, and the smaller boy was easy to spot as he was one of the smallest in their year and his locker was tucked away from everyone else, because even with Karofsky in prison for 8 years Kurt was still shy and afraid of large groups of lad's, except the warblers, who had become bodyguards.

"Excuse me Kurt could you show where I need to go for Spanish please" Noah said laughing when Kurt spun around shocked at seeing Noah in a Dalton uniform but hugged him anyway.

That afternoon Noah auditioned to join the warblers and he got in.

End flashback

A week after Noah had joined the a-cappella group, he asked Cameron out, Noah hadn't been able to think of anyone else since he had met the beat-boxer.

Soon Noah and Cameron were dating, he and the beat boxer, seemed to fit together, Cameron came out his shell more and Noah became more comfortable in his skin, and Cameron had got Noah doing his homework on a regular basis, which only Kurt had only got him to do before.

After Noah had come to Dalton, the presents started arriving, on the Monday after Noah had become an official member of the warblers through his audition and his dating one of the key members, Kurt was getting his books out of his locker when a piece of paper distracted him as it fluttered to the floor.

To my beautiful sweetie  
over the next month I will be giving you a present a day to show my affection, at the end of the month I will ask a question that I hope you will answer with a yes.

Love your scared but hopeful prince

Kurt smiled at the note that he clutched in his hand, he looked in his locker getting the rest of his books, when a single silk flower sprayed with the cologne of his not so secret admirer suddenly appeared in front of him, Kurt turned hoping that it was Blaine giving him the flower but when he turned round all he saw was Noah and Cameron hand in hand smiling.

"Oh it's you" Kurt sighed, he didn't mean to sound disappointed but he wanted to tell Blaine that he was pleased with the idea of being courted by the older and taller teen.

"Don't sound so sad" Noah teased, he knew of the plan, that Blaine had been planning for weeks, he knew that not seeing Kurt for a month until the day he asked the most important question of their relationship was going to make Blaine crazy, but it was all part of the plan, each warbler would give a gift, until the last day when Blaine would give the last gift himself before he asked Kurt to dinner.

"I'm not sad, but I thought I would be seeing Blaine" Kurt said smelling the flower that Noah had given him, he had always liked the cologne that Blaine wore, it had always made him felt safe and a little turned on when he smelt it, and it seemed that Blaine knew this, if the flower that smelt of Blaine had anything to do with it.

Soon the boys were heading to their first class, and for the first time since he started going school Kurt didn't listen to the teacher, he was too busy thinking about the letter and flower he had received that morning.

Over the next few weeks Kurt got a present in the morning before he went to his classes for the day or sometimes even before he left for the day or the weekend. But he hadn't seen Blaine for longer than a warbler practise and Kurt missed the older teen and he couldn't wait for the last day of the month and the last present just so he could spend time with the older teen again.

On the last day of the month Kurt was pleased when Blaine gave him another silk flower to add to his collection, he had been getting flowers, teddies and even some nice notebooks for his stories and song writing all month and each flower and teddy smelt of Blaine, making Kurt miss him more.

He was especially pleased that this flower was given to him by the older teen himself, he knew it was finally time to answer the question he had been waiting for all month.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, please may I have the honour of your company for dinner tonight" Blaine asked, he been rehearsing the question all month and he was so pleased he had been when he didn't mess up.

"yes you may" Kurt said with tears in his eyes, smiling at the older teen, when he was drawn in to a hug by the smiling boy, when they pulled away from the hug, Blaine gently bent down and kissed Kurt on the lips, causing the shy teen to blush a bright red but he kept smiling. He had been dreaming of having a kiss from Blaine for so long, he had been scared that he would never be turned on by someone again, the thought of doing anything other than kissing still terrified him, but he knew Blaine would be patient and wait for him until he was ready.

That night Blaine picked Kurt up from his house, and took him to the fanciest restaurant that lima had to offer, after not really talking for a month they had a lot to catch up with and soon the staff of the restaurant were closing the place around them and gently showing them the door so they staff could go home.

Before Kurt left the car that night he gave Blaine a kiss that again made him blush but he liked the look of happiness on the older teens face, so he knew that he would be doing it more often.

During the rest of the school year nothing changed drastically, they still spent time with the warblers, practised for the competitions of the year they even won against the New Directions at National's, the only thing that changed was that Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips instead of the cheek, and Kurt's blushes grew less and less.

By the end of the year Kurt was comfortable enough with Blaine kissing him on the lips that they had been caught by teachers and their friends making out heavily in the small alcoves of the school. Kurt was still scared to go all the way but he was getting better the longer he spent with Blaine and the more kisses they shared.

Blaine was very happy the way their relationship was going, he was so happy that he didn't want to graduate at the end of the school year, because that meant leaving the love of his life for an entire year while he went away to his chosen college.

But they had talked about it, and they planned that Blaine would go for his freshman year to New York and then Kurt would join him a year later. They would miss each other but they knew that they would make it, they were meant to be together, and Blaine knew that Kurt would still have some of the warblers. Including Cameron, who would be in the same situation as Noah was graduating with Blaine.

At the end of the summer before Blaine left for New York, Kurt decided that he felt ready to move on from kissing, so he persuaded both his parents and Finn to leave the house for the night, he got advice from Noah, who had just taken the step with Cameron, and set the scene for the night. He had even gone to the doctor the month before to get some contraceptive, he had found out after his attack that he could get pregnant scaring him at the thought of carrying Karofsky's baby, but he had taken the morning after pill after the attack, but being on the pill meant that one day he could stop taking it when he wanted to and have a family with the man he loved.

When it was time for Blaine to arrive for their date, Kurt was so nervous he was pacing in the living room.

"sweetie are you all right" Blaine said as he let himself into the house that he classed as a second home after Dalton, he was there so often that Burt and Carole gave him a key, they even gave Noah one as well.

"Blaine I didn't hear you come in" Kurt said spinning around in shock at seeing his boyfriend stood in the door way smiling.

Blaine pushed away from the door frame walking over to Kurt and kissed him hello, trying not to take the kiss far, because even thou they had moved to make out sessions, he was hungry and he could smell dinner.

"So what has you pacing sweetie" Blaine asked as Kurt led him to the kitchen, dinner was ready, he had made all of Blaine's favourites. So Blaine knew that, that night was going to be special.

"well I was hoping that you could make love to me tonight" Kurt said blushing heavily, he had his back to Blaine in case the older teen rejected him, but when he felt arms wrap around his waist he nearly dropped the dish he was holding

"are you sure sweetie" Blaine asked, he had been dreaming of making love to Kurt since their first kiss, and a little bit before that if he was being honest with himself, but for it to actually to happen he was over the moon, but he wanted to make sure that it was what Kurt wanted and not just because the younger teen felt like he had to do it before he left town for college.

"I've never been so sure of anything" Kurt said turning round in Blaine's arms and snuggled in to the taller teens arms. They had found that Kurt liked tucking himself under Blaine's chin with his nose in Blaine's neck and smelling Blaine, no point where they were, whether it in the corridors of Dalton, in the choir room or on the bed as they watched a film.

So the boys sat down and had dinner, just relaxing and talking about their days and their plans for the following year, Blaine wanted Kurt as relaxed as possible, he knew that Kurt must have been nervous because he didn't talk a lot. Soon they were in Kurt's basement bed room, on the younger teen's bed kissing and slowly progressing to the love making. Nothing was rushed; everything was slow, tender and the perfect end to the night.

During Kurt's last year of school, Blaine went back to Lima as much as he could, they missed each other so much but they spoke every night, either on Skype or by phone.

On their one year anniversary thou they nearly broke up, but Noah and Cameron saved them, Blaine had been busy the week before and hadn't been able to talk to Kurt as much, so they hadn't been able to plan anything for their anniversary, and Blaine felt so guilty whereas Kurt felt devastated, he spent the whole day in bed crying, and when Noah let himself in to borrow something he was shocked to find Kurt alone.

The older teen was back for the weekend as Cameron had a dance competition, and he was being the supportive boyfriend, going to see him perform and even meeting Cameron's parents after the competition.

"Kurtie what are you doing on your own" Noah asked as he sat next to the smaller teen, he hadn't seen Kurt cry since the day Blaine had left, Kurt had been looking forward to their anniversary for weeks.

"I think we broke up" Kurt sobbed falling in to Noah's arms. Soon the smaller teen was asleep so Noah called in the cavalry.

"Cam…I'm sorry I missed it…I will make it up to you… Kurt was crying when I got here…he's not here…Kurtie thinks they broke up…please baby…thank you love you…bye" Noah spoke to his boyfriend in a hushed tone so he didn't wake Kurt who looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Soon the entire warblers were in Kurt's basement bedroom waiting for Kurt to wake so they cheer him up, they had called Blaine, shouting at him, telling the older teen, how Noah had found the smallest warbler.

When Blaine had got the phone call from Trent, one of the most passive of warblers he knew he had screwed up, he rushed out of his apartment, getting a cab to the airport and jumped on the first flight he could. By the time he got to Lima he had been travelling for 24 hours but all he could think of was getting to Kurt, so he jumped in to another cab and went to the Hummel house, hoping that Burt or Finn weren't in.

But his luck ran out, both were in and both looked mad, Blaine wanted to run away but knew his sweetie needed him.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine knew he wouldn't be allowed to call his future father in law Burt for a while.

"Anderson" Burt said, he was mad, he had come home to find his son's room full of warblers and Kurt sleeping with swollen, red eyes. He hadn't seen his son that heartbroken since the attack, he was just glad that Noah had come round when he had.

"May I see Kurt please" Blaine asked, he wasn't going to back down at the site of an angry father and step brother Kurt meant too much to him.

"The warblers are with him" Burt said, he knew that Blaine would understand the implication that the entire a cappella group was in his basement for other than a party.

"Oh... god" Blaine sobbed nearly collapsing at the thought that he had hurt his sweetie so much that all the boys were in the basement with him.

"Blaine" Burt said as he saw how upset Blaine was, he realised that something had happened other than a forgotten anniversary, so he led Blaine to the sofa in the living room, sending Finn for Noah.

"I've been so busy with school, and then the phone calls started" Blaine whispered, he hadn't told anyone that he was getting threatening phone calls, and it was slowly breaking him.

"What phone calls" Noah said, he wanted to strangle Blaine but for his Kurtie he would listen to what the other teen had to say.

"they started a month ago, first they were hang ups as if to check the person had the right number, then heavy breathing, then he started talking, telling me that Kurt was his and if I didn't stop seeing him he would kill everyone I knew and loved ending with Kurt" Blaine said, he felt like an idiot if only he had told Noah or Burt, then Kurt wouldn't be in the basement crying.

"Who is it" Burt was getting angry again but not at Blaine this time, he hated the thought that the young man that brought his son back to him was getting harassed.

"Karofsky" Blaine said, he started to cry then, he couldn't believe he had let the bully who was in jail get to him. He now understood the torment that Kurt had gone through before the attack and he transferred.

Blaine sat on the sofa crying quietly, hoping that the men in front of him didn't stop him from seeing his sweetie, he needed Kurt in his life, he was nothing without the younger teen.

Blaine had cried so much he had fallen asleep, quietly crying in his sleep as well, Burt stood picking his future son in law up and took him to the basement bedroom that his son had made his own, Finn and Noah following to get the warblers. The group of boys were reluctant to leave the pair alone, but they were both sleeping from the looks of the bags under both sets of eyes for the first time in a week and they knew that the couple needed to talk when they woke. So with the promise of being told what Blaine had told Burt, Finn and Noah they left the couple wrapped around each other sleeping.

An hour later Kurt woke up, he could feel he was in some ones arms but he didn't know who, but as soon as he smelt that it was Blaine he relaxed a little until he remembered why he had he been crying in the first place.

"Blaine…Blaine…" Kurt said trying to wake the older teen, when the older teen did, he stretched, rolling over hugging Kurt more not letting the younger teen go, in hushed whispers Blaine told his reasons again, this time saying sorry so many times Kurt got the idea that the taller teen was sorry.

"why didn't you tell me" Kurt whispered back

"I was scared, and I know that sounds silly the monster is in jail there isn't a thing he could do, but the more I worried the less sleep I got and by the time I got Cameron's phone call I hadn't slept in a week, I was worried that every phone would be your father to tell me that something had happened, I would have night mares when I did sleep and they were horrible so I didn't sleep, so I didn't get them." Blaine said crying again, he couldn't believe that he had hurt the best thing in his life, and he would make it to him, no matter what it took.

Soon the couple were talking about the things they hadn't been able to talk about over the last few weeks with Blaine being distance, the group up the stairs could hear that their leading couple were awake and talking so they left them to it.

Blaine stayed for the entire the weekend making up for the weeks of neglect and then taking Kurt back to the restaurant that he had taken the smaller teen to for their first date.

All the while that Blaine and Kurt were making up, Burt was busy, he called their attorney who looked in to Karofsky, finding that the monster kept getting in to fight's and had even killed someone in one the fights so he was getting a new trial for that but the chances of him being released were slim, so the monster would never be able to do anything to harm either Kurt or Blaine.

By the end of the weekend Blaine and Kurt had made up, Burt, Finn and Noah had forgiven Blaine and the older teen was ready to go back to school for his last month until the summer.

The only other down point in their relationship was Blaine had a final on the day that Kurt was graduating from Dalton. But when he came back for the summer, Blaine made up for missing one of the most important days of his boyfriends life.

Over the summer before Kurt's freshman year they spent so much time together to get ready to living together when they went back to New York. They also worked at the garage that Burt owned to earn some money for the school year.

Cameron was joining Noah and was going to school in New York as well so they would be all together, and Kurt couldn't wait.

After the summer the four boys all moved in to the loft that they had found that was close enough to all the campuses, what they didn't know was that Rachel Berry had followed them, hoping to split Blaine and Kurt up she was still mad that the couple had led the warblers to victory at Nationals, and she tried everything, letting Adam from the same building as the two couples know that Kurt was interested in him, which scared the younger man when Adam got aggressive in his pursuit, but after Noah and Cameron had a word with the other man, the English man left Kurt alone.

Making Rachel try again but Noah and Cameron stopped her before she got too far, and when they phoned her dad's to pick her up they knew that they had seen the last of the diva. They had never seen a pair of parents so angry.

After that the two couples seemed to have a normal school life, graduating with some of the highest marks in the their classes, Blaine had graduated the year before and got a job teaching at one of the private schools in the city, but when it was Kurt's graduation day he made sure he had the day off. At the party later that night he was so nervous, Kurt had no idea that his boyfriend of 4 years was going to purpose to him that night the older man even had his mother's engagement ring and Burt's permission. He remembered that conversation and was as nervous for that one as he was when he asked Burt if he could court Kurt.

Flashback

Blaine stood in front of the re-election office of congressman Hummel and he was nervous, he was about to ask the man for his son's hand in marriage.

"The congressman will see you now" Burt's assistant said, in a tone of voice that seemed to say that he didn't think Blaine was important to see his boss, but then the assistant didn't think anyone was important enough for the congressman including the man's wife.

Blaine stood and calmly walked in to the office that could either break his heart or make his day.

"Blaine what can I do for you" Burt said in greeting while looking at list of names that could either help or destroy his campaign for his 5th year in office

"congressman Hummel" Blaine said getting the older man's attention, he thought back to the last time Blaine had been so formal, the younger man had been asking to court his son

"Blaine, before you say anything I know why you're here and the answer is yes" Burt said opening his desk draw pulling the ring box that carried his late wife's ring, he had been carrying it with him ever since Blaine asked to court his son.

"thank you Burt" Blaine said taking the one diamond ring, it wasn't a normal diamond though it was a rare heart shaped blue diamond, that he knew Kurt loved, not only was it his mom's it was so rare there were only 4 left in the world.

End flashback

The party was in full swing, the warblers had just finished performing in a sort of reunion as they hadn't all been in the same room since Burt's re-election victory party 2 years ago, but Blaine had called and told them what he was going to ask so they all came so they turn Kurt's graduation party in to a engagement party , so Blaine knew it was time for him to ask, he wanted it to be special so when the opening chords of "marry you" began he braced himself for Kurt's answer.

During the song he had walked to Kurt and got down on to his knee in front of his sweetie and waited with baited breath.

"yes" Kurt whispered smiling, he was so close to crying he didn't want to break the spell of his now fiancée singing to him and asking him to marry him. After everything that Kurt had gone through to that point in his life he was pleased he had Blaine by his side, and now he would be by his side until their dying day.

Their wedding was on their 5th anniversary in the middle of Central Park, in the middle of winter but the couple didn't mind they had their friends and family around them and they were getting married and for their honeymoon, they were travelling around Europe for month, Blaine had been allowed to take a month off from his school and Kurt was working on making a name for himself in the fashion world, having designed the suits for their wedding, he was on the verge of taking the fashion world by storm.

A month before the wedding Kurt had stopped taking his contraceptive so on their wedding night they would be trying for a baby, and the couple were nervous about the next stage of their life but they were excited as well.

Epilogue

They did love each other till their dying day just like they promised to on their wedding day, and they had 4 children each child being a success in what they did. Both Blaine and Kurt had success in their careers as well, Blaine was the most popular teacher, loved both by his students and the parents, and Kurt became world known for his male maternity clothes.

Daniel was first born 9 months after their wedding, he looked like Blaine but he had Kurt's eyes, he was the only Hummel-Anderson child to go in to politics like his grandfather, he was currently running for his second term in office as mayor of New York City.

Quinn was second born 2 years after her big brother, she took after her daddy, she loved clothes and playing dress up. She worked for her daddy and would take the business over when Kurt finally did retire.

Gareth was third born 2 years after his big sister, and he was stationed at West Point, being one of the youngest officer's at the academy. His family had been worried when he had a tour of duty in Iraqi, but Gareth came back in one piece making his family so proud of him.

Finally there was Josh, the youngest of the Hummel-Anderson children, and he followed his dad's passion for music, becoming a teacher, he was currently planning his wedding to Noah junior, Noah and Cameron's only son.

Noah and Cameron had gotten married a month after Blaine and Kurt, and started trying for a family straight away as well, they had only 2 children. Noah became a screen play writer that everyone in the industry wanted to produce and film and Cameron became a dance and singing teacher, at the school that Blaine taught at, the old friends sometimes teamed up their lessons. Making music the children's favourite subject.

Sarah was first born, she like her dad worked in the film industry but she was a actress and was cast on many of her dad's films, even winning some Oscars to add to her dad's collection.

Noah junior was still at school studying medicine and planning his wedding to Josh Hummel-Anderson. Even though they had grown up together, they had fallen in love.

The next generation of Hummel-Anderson's and Puckerman's grew up with a love of music and performing. The holidays were always a fun time to be around the families, with the singing and laughing that could be heard from the houses.

The warblers came around all the time, and some had even moved in the same close as the Hummel-Anderson's and the Puckerman's making the block parties some of the best the neighbourhood had seen, because once warbler always a warbler.


End file.
